Facades and Rain
by GoGothGirl
Summary: Is that all you see me as? A mere shadow' Rain always brings out the best in people because it cleanses our being of all facades,Kyoya was the living proof of that.Haruhi had been his last hope of being recognize as something other than a shadow.


**My second fanfic in a day! Ok, to those who have read my other fic 'Papercut', you know the warnings. To those who havent, you gotta know that i've never read nor seen this anime before. everything i've written is based on the other fanfics and the infos i got from the Ouran Host Club official website. i tried to resist the temptation of writing a fic about them, but after seeing the promo poster and the AMV, i couldnt help myself. **

**Disclaimer :i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Although Kyoya is currently stuffed in my closet while Tamaki and the twins are tearing my kitchen apart. **

* * *

The sky out side turned black and the signs of rain began as thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Sure enough, tiny drops of water came pouring down, like streaks of silver, onto the grounds of Ouran High. Inside the said school, the last bell just rang and students made their way towards their cars and limos, waving goodbye to their friends along the way.

Fujioka Haruhi walked slowly and silently along the crowded hall, smiling occasionally at the boys and girls who greeted her. She was feeling depressed, and anyone who know her at all would understand why. A flash of lightning cut the sky like silver knife followed by a loud thunder and caused Haruhi to sprint across the hall and into the safety of Music Room 3.

She was hoping the room might be empty, but her hopes went crashing down as she saw the whole club lounging on the couches. Haruhi frowned. She was torn between feeling angry, disappointed, and grateful. Angry because she had the knack of ending up in the wrong place all in the wrong time, disappointed because she wanted to be alone, and grateful because she was scared out of her skin.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed and braced herself as Tamaki flung himself at her, wrapping his long arms around her petite frame and successfully trapping her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, my poor, poor daughter! You must be scared to death! Don't worry, Daddy's here. The big scary storm won't hurt you."

"I appreciate your effort, sempai. But can you please not do this every chance you get?"

Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi and looked at her with big, glassy blue eyes. What happen next was of course, to be expected considering the members of the Host Club goes through the same thing over and over again.

Tamaki would annoy Haruhi, Haruhi would tell him off for annoying her, Tamaki would go all teary and sulk in his favorite corner surrounded by black aura, the twins would then make fun of Tamaki either by teasing him or making him jealous, Hunny would sit on the couch, adorably eating his cake of the day while Mori watched with a 'why-am-I-even-here' expression he always wore. And while everyone created havoc, there would always be one person who watched all of them with a clipboard at the ready, writing his observations for future uses.

And so, that is how the club spent their entire evening that was suppose to be dedicated to discuss their current status. By then, the storm had reduced itself into a mere drizzle, much to Haruhi's relief.

One by one, they left the music room. And one by one, they got into their luxurious cars and sped off. Haruhi watched all this from the main entrance with a bored expression on her face. She weighed her options carefully. If she stayed here to wait for the drizzle to stop, she would miss valuable study hour. But if she walked through the rain, she might catch a cold and miss school the next day.

Between the losing of precious study hour and the possibility of catching a cold, she would have to choose carefully.

She chose the latter option.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the rain and ran as fast as she can. Luck wasn't on her side that day as the drizzle steadily turned into a rain storm once again. Admitting defeat, Haruhi sighed and went under a big, oak tree for shelter. Not the best place to stay dry, but at least it'll block most of the rain.

It was times like this she wondered about her luck. How in the world could she end up being so unlucky? Oh, sure.. she got a scholarship into an elite school, gets the best education among the finest people of her age, but wrecking a $80 000 vase on her first day? Having to work for the most unusual club in the world to pay it off? Being hugged by Suoh Tamaki every waking moment of her life? Putting up with the Hitachiin antics? Being scared all the time by the Shadow King? Not what you call lucky.

As Haruhi musses over her luck, a figure was running towards her shelter, clearly trying to get out of the rain like she was. If Haruhi had been paying attention, she would have been prepared for the shock. But she wasn't. So one can only imagine her reaction when she finds out that Ootori Kyoya was standing next to her, soaking wet from head to foot.

"Sem.. sempai! What are you doing here!" needless to say that she was at a loss for words at the sight of the wet Shadow King.

"Sheltering of course. What else did you expect?" Kyoya being Kyoya, just shrugged his shoulders and pushed his specs up like he always do.

"Didn't you.. didn't you went back with the others?" Kyoya would have laughed at the humor of it all, if it wasn't for the fact that Haruhi was seriously confused and upset.

"No, I didn't. As you can see, today I prefer to take the commoner's way back."

"But.. but.. WHY?" Haruhi's head was spinning at thought of the high and mighty Kyoya preferring to walk home when he can easily call up for a limo.

"I don't know." another shrug of the shoulders. "I suppose I just wanted to see what its like. One can easily get tired of the four walls of a limo. Perhaps," He turned to look at Haruhi with that smile on his face and successfully making her shrink a few steps back. "You refuse to share this shelter?"

"Ah, no! I mean, yes." A violent shook of the head. "What I mean is, no, I don't mind sharing this shelter at all."

"I see."

They were quiet after that, minding their own business, not bothering the other. To Haruhi, this was not a normal thing. If it was Tamaki and not Kyoya standing next her and confessing that it was for mere experience, she would have believed that. But the thing is, this was NOT Tamaki, but his best friend, Kyoya. Kyoya, the Shadow King. Kyoya the master financier. Kyoya, the man who can manipulate every one and everything to his benefit. Kyoya, the calm collected one with hidden tricks up his sleeve.

This just doesn't make sense.

Unless..

"Ne, Kyoya-sempai." Kyoya grunted indicating he was all ears. "Are you doing this to find more financial benefit for the club?"

That got _his_ attention.

"Now what makes you say that, little Haruhi?"

"The club makes profit of entertaining girls by simple charm and doing anything unusual."

"And your point?"

"Well, if you're willing to walk all the way back to your mansion through the rain, it must have something to do with the latest club gimmick, right?"

Kyoya stared silently at the sky. He was silent for a long period of time that Haruhi was beginning to worry. She called his name a few times but got no answer. He just continued staring at the sky, his glasses blocked his eyes making it hard to read. At long last, a small sigh was heard and he looked at Haruhi. Only this time, there was no smile on his face. No pretenses. No more façade.

"Is that all you see me as?" he asked. "The Shadow King who looks for opportunity of profit in everything he does?"

Haruhi was dumfounded as he asked her that question.He sounded so hurt, like he hatedbeing him. It never occurred to her that he felt that way. She always thought that he loved being in control of everything and every one. She thought that he loved manipulating people for his benefit as well as the Host Club's. But as she looked into his eyes, his now vulnerable eyes, she can see something else. Something that tells her there is more. Something she can't quite put her finger on.

"I thought you of all people would have understood me. The way you can always tell the difference between the twins, the way you can always speak your mind about Tamaki. But you don't understand me, do you?"

The rain seemed to mirror his emotion as Kyoya walked from under the oak tree and made his way back to the school. For what, Haruhi don't have a clue. The only thing on her mind was his words, his pain as he said those words, his face that looked as though he was trying his best not to break down. And all she could see right then was Kyoya's back as he walked slowly back to the school through the rain storm that had grown steadily heavier by the second. Something clicked into place and she snapped.

* * *

As Kyoya made his way towards the school, he was feeling a thousand times more confused than he ever felt. Never, in his life have he felt that way. Vulnerable, easy to read, pathetic, and most of all.. on the verge of breaking down. Since he never felt like that, it was only natural for him to feel disgusted at himself for even allowing the wall he build around himself to break easily. 

He was sick, he admit to himself that.

He was sick of being seen as the boy who manipulates people to his benefit. He was sick of being recognized as the vice president who takes every chance he got to make money, no matter the result on the members of the club. He was sick of being labeled as a robot with no emotions, just a purpose of making money. _Why _can't they all see through his façade?

Most of all, what makes him think that Fujioka Haruhi would be the one to see right through his meaningless pretenses? Just because the girl can tell which is Kaoru and which is Hikaru doesn't mean she can see him as _him_!

Kyoya kicked an innocent stone out of frustration and walked with his eyes on the ground.

Because the truth was, he wasn't the man everyone thought he was. He was sick unto death whenever he was manipulating people. He wished he would never have to do it again. And Haruhi had been his last hope.

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi shouted as loud as her lungs allowed her to. She was running, running to catch up with The Sha- _NO_ –with _Kyoya_. "Wait! That's not what I see you as! Kyoya-sempai, WAIT!" 

Kyoya was either too absorbed and depressed by his own thoughts to hear her or he was merely ignoring the desperate cry from the girl. Sensing that she was getting no where with the state Kyoya was in, she used the last option she had.

"OOTORI KYOYA!"

Kyoya stopped in mid step at the sound of his full name being called. Well, shouted was the appropriate word. He turned around and saw Haruhi standing in the middle of the rain, drenched and quite out of breath. He didn't expect much, for he just stared at her questioningly, walls of ice back into place.

"You're wrong." She breathed. Her voice was barely audible over the pitter patter of the rain onto the ground. "That's not how I see you."

Interested, Kyoya took a few steps forward till there was only a five steps gap between them. He tilted his head to the left, indicating her to continue.

"I see you as someone with a vision. I see you as someone who gives his best shot in everything. I see you as someone who tries his best to keep everything in place. In short, I see you as the pillar that supports all of your friends. Whether intentional or not, you are the thing that keeps us all together and from falling apart."

Kyoya can practically feel his heart jumped out of his rib cage as she said those words. Maybe she _is_ the only one who can truly understand him. Even he never thought himself as the things she described him as. It was nice knowing that there's at least one person in this money infested world who can actually see through his façade.

"But.."

He woke up from his reverie and focused on Haruhi. He noticed that she had taken the five steps gap and was now dangerously close.

"But I also see you as the thing that keeps me in the Host Club. You kept me coming when all I wanted to do is just run away." She whispered. As their eyes met after the drama they just went through, they found that it was impossible to look away.

* * *

Behind one of the heavily curtained windows of Ouran High, stood the 'King' Tamaki, alone and a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the newly found couple shared their first kiss. 

'_It's about time you open up to someone other than me, my dear friend.'_

_

* * *

_

**I guess i have some explaining to do (Kyoya: yeah! about me getting stuffed in this goddam closet!) Uh.. lets ignore that. Kyoya's Japanese name is spelled Kyoya Ootori while his English name/version is spelled Kyouya Ohtori.****I wrote this fic in the first place cause i find it hard to believe anyone can be as cold as he is. based on the way other writers describe him, it made me think what or howhe feels about being seen as 'the-guy-who-sees-profit-in-everything-' instead of 'the-guy-who-keeps-everything-in-check'. i mean, isn't he at least upset that that's all people see him as? he cant be all emotionless!**

**But.. whatever, right? it was just something i needed to get off my chest. sigh Poor guy.. (Kyoya: if you pity me, get me out of this **beep**closet!)**


End file.
